Cold Comfort
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Sequel to Trails and Tribulations. Queen Raiden is now the new ruler of the Pridelands. But as she begins her rule, a force unlike anything they faced before threatens her kingdom and everyone she holds dear. Can someone she saw die be the savior she needs to face off such a enemy? Or will be the force to destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of Trials and Tribulations. Now onto the first chapter, enjoy.**

It's been a few weeks since the battle for the Pridelands and the deaths of, Kovu, Simba and Dustin. Kiara took on a lot of stress containing the deaths of her mate, father and adopted grandson. She decided to step down, Raiden was old enough and was engaged to a strong, bright lion to be her co-king.

So in the fourth week since the battle everyone in the Pridelands gathered for the future queen's wedding and coordination. Inside the main cave was Princess Raiden with her two lioness friends, Remi and Furaha.

"You nervous?"

Raiden glared at the young tawny peach lioness. Causing Remi to giggle, the dark gold lioness turned her glare to the goldish lioness. "I don't see anything funny, you two. I'm marrying the lion of my life and becoming queen."

Raiden lowered her as she pinned her ears. "What if I'm not ready to be queen?"

Remi rolled her grey eyes, "You worry too much."

Raiden snapped her head up and glared at her goldish friend. "You don't have the right to talk, neither of you do. You both can't tell Jase and Sirius you have feelings for them."

Raiden smirked at her friends as they blushed and looked away. "Let's make a pact. I'll go ahead without cold paws if you two tell Jase and Sirius how you feel."

Remi and Furaha shared a look among themselves. They were afraid to confess for the pretty much the same reasons. Both insecure with their appearance, afraid that Sirius and Jase would find someone worth being with.

Raiden sighed before focusing on her friends. "You love them, right?"

"With all my heart." the two young lionesses replied at once.

"Then there's nothing you have to worry about. Just trust your heart, it won't steer you wrong." the dark gold lioness offered with a small smile.

Remi and Furaha smiled back at the future queen. They were still pretty nervous but Raiden was right, if they listen to their hearts than they really didn't have anything to worry about.

"Raiden," the three young lionesses looked up to see Kiara and Raiden's older sisters walking towards them. The golden orange lioness had a proud smile and a light in her brown eyes. "We're all very proud of you, as I know your father and grandfather are too."

Raiden smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Kiara followed by Ayko and Eliza stepped forward and embraced the weeping bride. The royal females pulled away at the sound of a elephant trumpet. Raiden took a deep breath before heading out of the cave with her family and friends following. The bright sunlight gave Raiden a heavenly glow.

Kaidan stood near the peak with Daniel, Kion and the new Sherman, Kalil. Rafiki's old student. Two pure white doves flew in circles over Raiden before dropping a crown of white blossoms on the dark gold lioness' head.

Kaidan smiled, taking in the gorgeous sight of his bride before greeting his fiancee with a small nuzzle to the cheek. "You're breathtaking."

Raiden blushed before they turned and head towards Kalil. Once they reached the end of the Sherman, the cheering stopped.

Kalil stepped up with his staff raised high before setting it down. "We have gathered here today to witness two become one and the birth of a new era. After the traditional exchange, Queen Kiara will step down follow by the claiming roar of the new queen and her king."

Kaidan and Raiden faced one another before rubbing noses before they rubbed their heads, embracing and nuzzling. Raiden and her groom was unaware of the tears that fell from Nala's bright green eyes. The peachy cream lioness wasn't only crying out of happiness of true love spreading, but she truly missed her beloved mate and best friend. Just watching her granddaughter rub heads with Kaidan, Nala remembered that night in oasis, after they reunited. That was the night Tanabi and Kopa was conceived, she had just found out that she was pregnant with Kiara and Kion when her boys was seemly killed.

Nala sighed before focusing on the event going on. No need to dwell on the past. She may have lost her mate and son but she still has Kopa, Kiara and Kion. Along with a pawful of grands and great grands. She couldn't be happier.

Kiara stepped up and roared, announcing her resignation before stepping back as Raiden and Kaidan stepped up to the peak. Raiden closed her eyes and let out a thunderous roar followed by Kaidan. Nala and Kiara smiled proudly before roaring along with the pride as the animals cheered. Ushering in a new reign.

 **...**

 _Sometime Ago_

Rain poured from the dark skies as thunder roared and lighting flashed. Amongst the storm was two young lions. A lanky peachy white, faded brown maned lion and a heavily pregnant pale creamy beige lioness.

"Fayette, we need to get out of the rain." came the sharp voice of the peachy white lion.

Fayette growled before collapsing. She couldn't move anymore from the sharp pains, a nearby antelope lifted it's horned head at the sound of Fayette's painful roar. Her pale yellow eyes were clenched close as her large stomach rised and fell. She panted as another excruciating pain shot through her. With another roar the pain intensified, soon the pain stopped completely.

Fayette moved her tired eyes to the bloody lump of fur to pinned her ears as tears began to fall.

"Fayette...is everything alright?" the peachy white lion asked before moving his grey eyes towards the cub.

"Abasi...another stillborn." Fayette cried. "I'm useless. I'm cursed. This is the fourth cub,"

Abasi was disappointed but it wouldn't do anything good to speak on it. "Let's get out of the rain."

Fayette snarled as she slowly stood. "Forget the damn rain!" she began to turn and head back to the way they came. "I just need to be alone right now."

Abasi didn't agree but nodded anyway. He knew that his mate was hurting and as much as it he put on a brave act, he was hurting too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I see that all of you are skeptical about Abasi and Fayette. Well, their roles will pay out soon enough.**

 **A lot of the upcoming chapters will be between the past and the present. Enjoy.**

Queen Raiden was a wreck, is why she was pacing outside the main cave. The young queen haven't been feeling well lately and she don't know what it is.

"Having queen jitters?"

The dark gold lioness turned to see her youngest brother. Jase was basically a spitting image of their grandfather and had his orange eyes. The only difference was the small brown mane growing.

Raiden shook her head before focusing on her golden brother. Who normally sleeps until the afternoon. "Jase...what..."

Jase folded his ears forward slightly. "We haven't actually have time to spend together. It's been a mess, lately."

Raiden frowned. She felt bad that Jase felt like that. Maybe they could go on patrol together like her mother did with her brothers before she stepped down. But she'll figure that out after she get to the bottom of her problem.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Raiden sighed deeply, "I haven't been feeling feel lately. My stomach has been hurting and I been throwing up."

Jase raised a dark brown eye brow before he smirked, "I think I know what's wrong. But have you seen Kalil?"

Raiden shook her head, "No, why? Could it be that serious?"

"What could be that serious?"

Jase and Raiden looked towards the den entrance and saw Daniel exit.

"Raiden was just telling me...that she wasn't feeling well. I sudjested her go to Kalil since it could be she's pregnant."

Raiden coughed, "Pregnant?"

Daniel looked at his friend and step-mother hard for a few moments and nodded.

"Well...let's go to Kalil," Raiden declared. She was pretty excited about the possibility.

"All of us?" Jase asked with his head low.

Raiden stopped and turned to the golden teen with a smile. "Yes, all of us."

Jase smiled warmly at his older sister. She wants him to be apart of this special moment and that meant a lot to him. Jase got up and followed the queen and Daniel to the tree of life. As luck would have it, the young mandrill was under his tree talking to a white Egret with pale yellow head feathers who was perched on a nearby rock.

"Kalil!" The queen called.

Kalil smiled, "Ah perfect timing my queen. I would like you to meet the beautiful egret is Ova, she's filling in Ezra's place."

A few days after Kaidan and Raiden married the current majordomo was caught by a leopard. As for Ova, she's white with pale yellow wing tips and under her wings and hazel eyes.

"Now what can I do for you, my queen?" Kalil bowed as did Ova.

Raiden sighed deeply, "I have a feeling I might be pregnant."

"Well lie down and I will see." the new sherman instructed.

Raiden laid down and Kalil went to work. Moving his hands over the queen's stomach. Soon he stopped when he felt a medium lump.

"Congratulations my dear. You are with cub."

Raiden beamed as she hugged the primate. "I got to go tell Kaidan!"

With that the dark gold queen raced through the savannah with her brother and step-son close behind.

Raiden arrived back at priderock and found Kaidan chatting with his mother. "Kaidan hi," Raiden said panting for breath.

"Hello yourself," the pale cream lion said with a smile. After giving his Queen a nuzzle the King asked, "What's got you so out of breath?"

"I just ran all the way from Kalil's tree," Raiden quickly explained.

"Oh?" Kaidan said arching an eyebrow. "So you finally took my suggestion eh? So what did Kalil say was wrong with you?"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Darya said about to leave her son and daughter in law alone.

"No Darya. Please stay," Raiden said. "I want you to hear this as well."

"Are you sure?" Darya asked. The whitish cream lioness knew the look in Raiden's eyes. It was the same look a lot of the lionesses and herself had when they were pregnant.

"I'm sure," Raiden said with a smile. Then the dark gold Queen looked over at her pale cream mate and said, "Kaidan there's going to be an addition to our family."

"There is?" Kaidan asked. Raiden nodded and Kaidan's dark brown eyes got wide as he realized what his mate was saying. "You mean you're pregnant?"

"Yes," Raiden said barely able to contain herself. "I'm pregnant. Isn't this great?! We're going to have a cub!" Raiden just stared at his mate silently. After a couple of minutes Raiden said, "Kaidan say something. You're worrying me. You are happy about this aren't you?"

"Happy?" Kaidan barely whispered. "Love, I'm more than happy. I'm thrilled! This is wonderful news! The lioness I love is having my cub! I am the happiest lion in the world!" With that Kaidan pulled Raiden close to him and nuzzled her and licked her face. "I love you so much," Kaidan whispered.

"I love you too Kay," Raiden whispered.

"I am so happy for you two," Darya said after a couple of minutes. She was happy herself, she was going to be a grandmother again. "This is a very happy time. A new generation is about to be born. You two should tell the others."

"You're right mom," Kaidan said. "Come on love, let's go tell everyone the good news."

With that the King and Queen went to inform the Pride of the upcoming Royal birth.

 **...**

 _Sometime Ago_

Fayette made a right instead of a left and now she didn't know where she was. The pale creamy beige lioness wondered blindly into the unknown area, trying her hardest to see through the fog and mist the heavy rain provided. Now realizing that she should of listened to her mate but scolding herself wasn't going help her.

Scanning the area for shelter to wait out the storm, her pale yellow eyes soon landed on a cave on the other side of the river. Taking strong strides to get through the gushing winds and pelting rain. The river wasn't calm but she had to get to the other side. After reaching the middle of the river, she was about to reach the the bank.

When something stumbled upon something in the rushing, cool water. Snapping her eyes down to see what she walked into. Against the strong winds, pouring rain Fayette managed to make out a shape of a cub.

"Oh my gosh," Fayette looked around but even with the storm, there wasn't no trace of any lions. "You poor, poor thing."

Quickly and gently Fayette picked up the cub and rushed in the cave. She laid down and placed the unconscious cub by her side, to keep him warm. She didn't know what to do but perhaps this was a sign. With a yawn, Fayette laid her head down near the cub. Letting sleep take over as she waited out the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes a new generation of cubs. And a new generation of villains. Enjoy.**

In a land across western border of the Pridelands was a rich land, that wasn't claimed by anyone but the minor predators and the large range of prey. Until the devastating battle between Zina, Tanabi and the pridelanders. The land wasn't grand as it's neighborhood to the south, the reason why a young two year and a half dark brown, black maned lion was pacing in front of a large tree, that held a cave in the base of the trunk.

It's been actually two months since battle but four months since Gizmo or rather Jiro learned to be a lion, a lesson harshly taught by his father and uncle. By forcefully mating with a young lioness. Which ended with the lioness going in labor with Zina and Vitani overseeing the birth.

A teenage golden yellow lioness sat by watching her illustrious leader make a gorge in the ground as he paced. She eventually snapped her head up at the arrival of two more males, a creamy gold teen with a growing red mane that was just a bit over a year like her. As more the second male, he was tall and with muscles ripped under his tawny pelt. He wasn't as stocky as the great Mufasa that everyone here despises but he was strong enough to be Jiro's second in command.

Jiro stopped pacing to look at the apporching males. "Gabriel, you and Amari finish patrol."

The tawny, dusty brown maned lion growled before baring his teeth. "Don't patronize me. You asked me to do something, I'll do it. As long as I'm comfortable with it."

Jiro glared and was able to lash out when Zina exited the cave. The dark brown lion sent a nasty glare towards his second in command before turning to his adopted mother. "Is she done yet?"

Zina nodded simply. She had a few new scars which was caused by the monster her and Tanabi created. "Yes...two healthy boys."

Jiro grinned before entering the cave with a sneer that told the pale brown lioness that he was done with her presence. As he headed towards the back of the cave, his amber eyes landed on a bit younger lioness with creamy fur. She looked up with fearful greenish-blue eyes.

"My liege, your sons." the lioness whimpered.

Jiro inspected the two cubs at the creamy lioness' side. His interest was solely on the dark brown cub currently nursing. "Which was born first, Chasta?"

Chasta looked up with her ears pinned against her head. "The dark one, my lord."

Jiro turned the dark brown cub over on his back to stare into the leafy green eyes of his son. A wicked grin spread across Jiro's muzzle. "Kovu. His name will be Kovu."

He had it all planned. His son will help him destroy the pridelanders. He could just imagine everyone's face when the last thing they sees were the face of they beloved and deceased king. Oh how the mighty has fallen.

"Sir," came a nimble feminine voice knocking Jiro out of his fantasy.

Jiro turned and snarled at the golden yellow teen lioness. "What is it Emma!"

Emma shrunked down to the ground and looked up with petrified pale blue eyes. "Your ally is here..."

 **...**

 _Sometime Ago_

Fayette blinked her pale yellow eyes open to closed them instantly. The storm had in deed stopped but now bright rays of sunlight shined through the cave entrance and the cracks in the walls. After letting her eyes get used to the sunshine she moved them to the cub by her side. It seemed that the cub had goldish of some type of fur but couldn't really tell since it was covered with mud and bruises.

She knew that Abasi wouldn't be too welcoming of her wanted to raise this cub as her own. But she couldn't it to die either.

"Such a wise and noble decision, Fayette."

The pale creamy beige lioness looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of a tiny blue speck of glowing blue light before it splited in half. The other half was a tiny orange speck of glowing orange light. Then in a flash of bright blue and orange lights the specks enlarged before two unique zebras stood before her.

She never seen zebras like these. Instead of the usual black and white or white and black zebras that she hunted and seen these zebras had thin blue and orange stripes on their white bodies. Instead of a normally cropped mane and short...est tail...they had medium length manes of sparkling blue and orange.

"Who...or what are you and how did you know my name?"

The white and blue zebra dipped her head. "We're spiritual guidance. As for your name...well we been looking out for you dear. But I'm getting ahead...I'm Sondra and this is my apprentice, Tzofi."

Fayette sensed it was Sondra who spoke first. She looked up at the sparkling and glowing zebras. She thought that spiritual guidance were cub tells. At least these were. The ones of multi colored zebras with remarkable power, that can grant you any wish. But why are they here now?

"A good question," the voice of the orange and white zebra. "That cub you are planning to take in will face many challenges. But it's his destiny to be the savior,"

Savior? Fayette tilted her head. "I'm not sure I completely understand. He's going to be a savior, to who?" she knows about the Abomination wars that was still going on but deep down she knew it wasn't that.

"It will be clearer in time." came Sondra's fading voice as and Tzofi shrinked back to their glowing blue and orange specks.

"Wait!" Fayette cried as they began to flutter out of the cave she temporarily claimed. "You seemed to know a lot about this cub. Do you know his name?"

In a flash of blue and orange lights the specks disappeared but Fayette heard her answer. Causing her to look at the cub she found.

Rumpelstiltskin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes Rumpelstiltskin is alive and will be returning, later though.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter.**

Raiden sat at the peak of Priderock watching with a pleased smile as Sirius and Remi strolled along the path of the waterhole. Leaning onto one another as they nuzzled and laughed.

"At least one of us gets our happy ending.."

Raiden looked over her shoulder to see Furaha with her head low and ears pinned. Her eyes were puffy and had fresh coat of tears. "Oh Fur, what happened?"

The tawny peach lioness began to sob uncontrollably. "He said that...we were best friends but he fell for someone else. I..,"

Raiden placed a paw on the other lioness' colorless paw and laid her head against Furaha's. "I'm sorry...about what happened. Perhaps...there's someone else?"

Furaha broke away and stood. "The only other male that I feel close like that is...Ordell. But he'll never love me." with a sigh Furaha turned and headed for the slope. "Thanks for the talk, Raiden."

Raiden nodded before lowering her head as she turned back to gaze on her kingdom. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize someone else had joined her until they laid their head against hers.

"What's got you so far away, love?" came the deep, raspy voice of the king.

Raiden smiled before leaning into the pale cream lion. "I really feel guilty. I tried to help Furaha and made things worse."

Kaidan nuzzled his mate before following the queen's gaze. "I'm not sure what happened...but I'm sure that Furaha doesn't blame you."

Raiden was about to respond when she caught sight of her new majordomo, Ova. The dark gold lioness frowned as the white egret fluttered in front of her.

"My queen, there's been a accident on the hunting grounds."

Hunting grounds. Raiden's dark green eyes widened. "My mother and grandmother is hunting. Are they..."

Ova looked down before opening her yellowish beak to respond. "The former queen is fine. But I'm afraid that Nala didn't make it."

Raiden closed her eyes and sobbed. Kaidan wrapped a arm around his weeping mate, Raiden leaned closer and cried in the king's black mane.

 **...**

 _Sometime Ago_

Rumpelstiltskin shook as he hid under some bushes. His ears flatten against his skull as a whimper left his his quivering muzzle. On the other side of the bushes were two huge creatures, as tall as a elephant with a body of a hyena and a leopard combined. Something horrifying, something out of nightmares. Truly a abomination.

"You stay away from my son!" Fayette roared as she bravely and foolishly pounced on one of the creatures.

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes and bolted, leaving trails of tears in his wake as he ran. To run into his father, Abasi looked towards the direction where Rumpelstiltskin ran from and lowered his head. Before turning around and headed towards their cave.

That night Rumpelstiltskin woke to the sound of movement in the cave. He blinked his exhusted brown eyes open to see his father heading towards the cave entrance.

The light gold cub tilted his head as he yawned. "Where are you going, papa?"

Shame flashes in the the peachy white lion's face before the regret turns regret. "I'm sorry, Rum." Abasi continues towards the entrance. He swallows once and then turns suddenly, "you can get along without me. Always have." The regret is gone, replaced by nervous apprehension, his eyes far away as he listens to the night sounds. He's completely forgotten about the cub in the back of the cave.

He's completely forgotten about the fear and knowing wisdom in his little boy's eyes.

Before Rumpelstiltskin could ask what was happening, Abasi dashed off with a unthinkable amount of speed.

"Papa!" came Rumpelestiltskin's small fearful voice as he rose and ran after the his father.

But his father was no where to be found, leaving him alone under the cold African night sky.


End file.
